Sacking His Mother
by KingParody
Summary: Marty can't control the feelings he has for his mother and must go back to the 50s and fix his little problem. Warning Incest!


This one might seem a bit twisted. Just be warned.

I don't own Back to the Future but I can mess around with them like I do, lol

…..

Marty couldn't control it. His mom back in the 50s was a smoking hot babe. There was no doubt about it. Sure in the 80s he had Jennifer and she was cute and everything but his mom was amazing. She was rugged, she was passionate, she did things that Marty never in his wildest of dreams would have expected her to do. Drinking and smoking was the tip of the iceberg. After seeing her in "Ooh La La" while trying to get the Sports Almanac back from Biff he knew that his mom was a smoking hot babe. He had to go back to the 50s and have sex with her.

Marty pondered over these exact words over and over again, "I need to have sex with my mom". At first it creeped him out because she gave birth to him and what would happen if he got his mom pregnant. Would he in turn have given birth to himself? Or would have had an older brother? There were too many questions. Too many possibilities of something going wrong but the passion burning in his mind of the memory of he and his mom about to do it in the car outside of the school before "The Enchantment Under The Sea" dance made him want it more and more. There was only one person he could talk to about helping him out in this mess and it was the Doc. Emmett L. Brown.

Marty skateboarded over to Doc's place and busted in through the doors. After the DeLorean got smashed into by the train it took Doc a long time to rebuild it. He actually had to take the remains from the Flux Capacitor and create a new one from scratch but after a month of steady work the new DeLorean stood there in his garage looking like a beacon of hope for Marty's sexual frustration.

"Marty!" shouted Doc running over to Marty and pulling him over to the DeLorean, "I need to show you the completed Time Machine!"

"It looks great Doc. Really" said Marty patting Doc on the shoulder and opening the driver's side door, "So you got the keys on you? I want to take it out for a spin"

"No can do Marty. The DeLorean has to go through a bunch of tests before she's ready to travel through time. With all of the issues we had last time we wouldn't want that to happen again now would we? Great Scott! Imagine if you never came to help me get back out of the Old West or I never helped you return from the 50s"

"The 50s" said Marty in a dreamy voice

"It's just not safe!" said Doc sternly

"C'mon Doc. There's no better way to test it out than a good trip through time. If there's an issue we can always fix it later" said Marty begging.

"No Marty. It's not safe" groaned Doc slamming the door of the DeLorean, "Since when are you so gung-ho about traveling through time anyways?"

"Emmett!" should Clara from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

"I gotta get going Marty! But I'll let you know when we can start tests on the new DeLorean and perhaps have ourselves a little adventure?"

"Sure Doc" said Marty as Doc ran inside to grab some dinner Jules and Vern following him in.

"Damn" groaned Marty as he slumped against the DeLorean. That's when he saw it glistening from a shelf on the side wall. The keys. Marty quickly glanced around the room hoping beyond hope that Doc didn't have any security cameras set up. Thankfully he didn't and even if he did it's not that big of a deal because Marty can just go back to the time he took the DeLorean and stop himself from doing it.

Marty checked his watch: "5:35 PM, July 5th, 1985" said Marty opening the door to the DeLorean and hopping inside. He adjusted the time circuits, flipped on the Flux Capacitor, made sure that the car was full of Plutonium and backed out slowly from the garage.

Marty glanced inside Doc's house where he saw Doc with Clara and the kids all busy eating dinner. Doc didn't notice a thing. Marty was going to play it cool until he was out of sight and then go back and screw his mom.

Marty made it all the way out of Hill Valley before he tried to do anything and then stomped on the gas gaining speed. 30, 35, 40… He continued to race down the street, hoping no cops were around… 60, 65, 70, 75, 80, 85, 86, 87….. 88 Miles Per Hour! The DeLorean took off through time leaving a trail of fire behind.

He popped back into reality right behind an ice cream truck whose driver grew huge eyes and collided right into a stop sign seeing Marty appear from nowhere. He screamed and shaked his fist at Marty as Marty drove to the old Billboard where he hid the DeLorean the first time he was back in time. Thankfully this time he packed enough Plutonium for the ride back and his other self was no longer here so he had nothing to worry about. Marty parked beside the bush and covered it up. Then he made his way down to Hill Valley.

Marty had one thing in mind and that was plowing his mother's hot ass. So he got especially pissed when he saw Biff Tannen trying to make moves on her.

"Hey Lorrain! I know you're the kind of girl who wants a big strong man and I have one right in my pants" growled Biff cornering Lorain right out front of the Café.

"Leave me alone Biff! I'm with George" cried Lorain trying to get away from him.

"George McFly? That guy got one lucky punch on me and he thinks he's all tough shit. Well let's see how he likes it when I take home his girl" laughed Biff wickedly.

"Leave her alone Biff!" yelled Marty running up behind him and attempting to take a swing at him.

"Since when did you become to physical type?" laughed Biff shoving Marty onto the ground, "You want her? Come and get her!"

Marty shoved himself back up onto his feet and glared at Biff. He then took another swing at Biff as Biff grabbed his arm and threw him back onto the ground.

"I can do this all day" joked Biff stomping a foot down onto Marty's chest, "You're nothing but a little chicken"

"Nobody calls me chicken" yelled Marty getting back onto his feet and punching Biff in the face so hard that he spun around and landed into a truck of manure.

Lorain ran over to Marty hugging him and kissing him, "Calvin! You saved me!"

"Don't mention it" said Marty kissing her and hugging her back.

"If there is anything I can do for you. Anything at all" said Lorain happily.

"Well, There is one thing…" said Marty winking at Lorain, "Ever since I went back home I couldn't stop thinking about you. I have a girl back home and you know she's great and all but she's not like you. You're beautiful. You're rugged. You're everything I want in a woman and I can't live without you"

"I love George too" said Lorain, "But I honestly missed you and I think we really missed out on something special that night. I was so infatuated with George after he punched out Biff as he was trying to rape me and he saved my life so of course I love him but there was something about you too that I could never escape from. I know that at first kissing you was like kissing my brother but now I feel something a whole lot stronger than that"

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Marty

"Well, This could be our little secret. George doesn't have to know" said Lorain checking out Marty.

"Sounds heavy" said Marty checking the scene. Biff was still knocked out in the pile of manure but his car was open and the keys were still in the ignition.

Marty grabbed Lorain's hand and they ran, hopping into Biff's car and taking off down the road. Lorain giggled and said "You're such a rebel. Stealing Biff's car for us."

Marty smiled and drove further down the road pulling into the parking lot of the school where they never were able to finish what they started. Lorain noticed the area and instantly began to blush, "So romantic".

Marty pulled his mom's shirt off staring at her perky breasts and they began to kiss passionately. Marty felt so wrong kissing his own mother like this but looking at her he couldn't help himself. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen before and there was nothing that was going to stop him from getting with her this time.

Lorain was so happy after all of her pursuing to finally be with her dream boat Calvin Klein. She was kissing him as she pulled off his life preserver and started to unbutton his shirt all the while continuing to make out. This was heaven and she didn't want to leave it.

'There was something twisted and wrong about kissing your own mother especially when she was your same age and completely in love with you' thought Marty wanting to explore even further. He slid off her poodle skirt seeing her panties that were already wet from their heavy petting. He began to stroke her vagina, tickling her clit with his fingers. Lorain moaned in ecstasy leaning against Marty. "Oh George" she moaned then stopped, "Oh sorry Calvin"

"It's perfectly alright" she said lowering his head and started licking the lips of her vagina.

She moaned in pleasure leaning down in the passenger seat of Biff's car as Marty went to town down there. She hoped that nobody decided to check out the school today especially not George. He had been coming here lately in order to talk to their Creative Writing teacher about a science fiction novel that he was working on but he was the weekend so she hoped that they would be safe. Those thoughts drifted quickly away and soon all she could think about was Calvin going down on her and the complete bliss that she was in. Then she decided that he needed to feel her too so she tore off her panties and climbed onto top of him.

She felt his dick slide in and out of her vagina as she laid on top of him panting heavily.

Marty was doing this. He hadn't even gone this far with Jennifer yet and there he was. In a car that he stole from one of his biggest enemies. With his dick inside of his own mother's vagina. Of course she didn't know she was his mom. If she did she probably never would have agreed to this. Marty tasted bile in his mouth because his body and mind knew how wrong this was but his heart was too strong and he continued to go deeper and deeper inside of her vagina's lips. Every moan from Lorain meant that he was doing something right and he wanted to please her in any way possible.

After awhile of riding his mother he pulled out and she instantly began sucking on his cock. This was heaven for Marty seeing her sucking and spitting and occasionally gagging. He came right inside her throat and she started to choke with a smile on her face. They slumped back laying against each other in the car when from out of nowhere Biff grabbed Marty's throat and tossed his naked body onto the ground.

"You fuck my woman! In my car? You butthead!" yelled Biff punching Marty in the face.

"Leave him alone Biff!" yelled Lorain leaping to Marty's rescue.

"And what are you going to do about it you little whore?" growled Biff staring at Lorain's nude body.

"This!" yelled Lorain kicking Biff right in the nuts and she grabbed Marty's hand and took off to get dressed inside the school.

"That was great" moaned Lorain rubbing her hands down Marty's chest and over his dick.

"Yeah" agreed Marty, "I really needed that"

"Am I ever going to see you again?" she asked

"I can guarantee it" replied Marty pulling on his orange vest. His kissed his mom and ran down the street ready to head back to his own time and to never think about this again. He did what he had to do and now that it was done he never wanted to think about it again.


End file.
